Love You Out Loud
by RoPete
Summary: Song-fic about one my new favorite songs by Rascal Flatts. Love it hate it i don't care. I like it! please review


A lone man sat on the mock stage in the living room of the old manor. Tweaking the strings to get the right note he started strumming.

"This is for the Birthday Girl. I love you, baby." He smiled at the party in front of him. The women in the crowd were swooning a red head was giggling pushing her Brunette best friend forward. Picking up the beat the band behind the grey-eyed man came in. The brunette witch was blushing so bad you would think would think she had horrible sunburn. She stood directly in front of the singer.

"I have always been a little shy

I've always been the quiet type till now

And I never let my feelings show

I never let anybody know

Just how much I was so deep in love

But now that you're in my arms"

_Flash Back_

"_Sirius Black Shy! I never thought I would see the day." Ginny laughed as he tried to hide behind her husband and her. He had dove behind them when her best friend had apperated into the Weasley's backyard as they celebrate Teddy's 2nd birthday. Ginny smiled remembering the day Sirius had fallen back out of the veil looking ten years younger then the 36 years he was upon entering._

"_What are you hiding from this time Sirius?" laughed his godson._

"_Nothing I was getting the bug on your shoulder" the grey eyed ex con answered brushing Harry shoulder._

"_Sure you were. You know you have been really quiet lately, are you okay?" The raven-haired man asked his father figure turning to face him. He sported a huge smile like he did every time Sirius was near. He couldn't believe he was back; it had been two years since Hermione, working in the Department of Mystery at the time, passed the Veil room spotting the missing mutt._

"_I'm fine"_

"_He's in love!" Ginny sang sweetly just loud enough for Hermione to hear. She had just arrived at the party and before finding Ginny she was tackled by a speeding rainbow. Catching the small boy she spun around twirling her godson. Suddenly she heard Ginny say or sing very loudly. _

"_He's in love!" the red head woman giggled as a large black dog shot into the forest._

_Laughing the Potters' shouted together "Coward!"_

_Walking to her laughing friend with Teddy still in her arm she asked, "What did you two do to that poor mutt?"_

_All they could do was shake their heads and laugh._

_End Flash Back _

Hermione stood there watching the vocalist sing his heart out for HER! She couldn't believe it, Ginny had to be behind this.

"I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop

Baby, scream and shout

I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video

Baby, leave no doubt

I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about

I love to love you out loud"

_Flash Back _

"_You know I never thanked you for helping me get out of the veil" Sirius whispered as he walked Hermione down the aisle. _

"_Shhh! Sirius no one knows I create a spell to save you and no one needs too. It's too dangerous. Just stick with the 'I found you' story," hissed the Maid of honor. "Now shut up and smile its Harry and Ginny's day."_

"You keep bringing out the free in me

What you do to my heart just makes me melt

And I don't think I can resist

But I've never been one to kiss and tell

A love this true can't be subdued

So I'm gonna let out a yell"

_Flash Back_

"_So no date?" questioned Hermione as she walked into the library. It surprised her to find playboy Sirius Black dateless for the night. He had been back for 6 months and was usually out every night becoming home with some bimbo that Hermione had to let down easy the next morning._

"_Yeah I didn't feel it tonight," whispered the lounging man._

"_Didn't feel like it! The famous Hogwarts playboy! I thought you couldn't live without doing some blonde hair bimbo then telling everyone in range." Laughed Hermione as she folded her legs under herself on the love seat across from the brooding man._

"_I don't kiss and tell!"_

"_Yes you do." she countered._

"_Do not"_

"_Do to"_

"_Do not"_

"_Do to"_

"_Do n- Look at me I arguing with a Bookworm I am bound to lose." Huffed Sirius. Hermione giggled at the fuming man. "Now if I could set the records straight I don't kiss and tell about girls I actually have feelings for and beside I'm Sirius Black do you think I ever just kiss?"_

" _Pervert" hissed the girl._

"_But that's why you love me." He smirked. Hermione growled before getting up and stalking forward._

"_You know you're quite a laugh Mister Black. I in love with you HA" she laughed in a breathless sultry voice smoothly swinging her round hips back and forth slowly approaching the shocked man. " I think you've got that turned around Mister Black."_

_She slowly bent over his lanky figure, "I bet right now you can't take your eyes off me, you can't stop listening to my voice, you probably can barely breath, am I right?" she whispered before sinking into his lap, her pussy ghosting over his pelvis. Leaning forward she breathed into his ear. "Then again I could be wrong. I mean, what could a little old plain Jane bookworm like me, do to a Hogwarts sex god like you." With that she stood and waltz out of the room not before looking back and winking at the ex-con. Sirius' heart was pumping a mile a minute trying to re-supply his body as all his blood was now in one place._

"_Good god I am in love" he shouted into empty room melting into the armchair he sat in. Good thing the library had been hit with many silence charms over the years making it sound proof._

_End Flash Back_

"I'm going to stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop

Baby, scream and shout

I want to sing it on the radio, show it on a video

Baby, leave no doubt

I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about

I love to love you out loud"

_Flash Back_

"_God she's beauitful"whispered Sirius as he watched Hermione play with Teddy and Victoire. The radio played as the Weasley-Potter-Granger-Lovegood-Black Family picnic partied by the Weasley pond. He watched as the elder Weasley and Potter couples snuggled on the blanket under the shade, as the new generation splash in the cold water. He watched as Ron knelt down and proposed to his lovely Luna. He wanted that to have someone to cuddle with to propose to marry and love for the rest of their lives. He wanted Hermione. An American country song came over the wireless. After the war wizards started incorporating muggle lifestyle more into their backwards world._

"_I love this song" smiled Hermione. Teddy and Victoire giggled as James and Albus join them dancing with their favorite Auntie. _

"_I want to put you in a soo-on-ng!" she sang. Sirius would later swear an angel had landed. That's when he devised a plan to woo the lovely Miss Granger._

Baby, I want the whole world to see

Just how good your love looks on me

_Flash Back_

_Three months later he was nowhere she hadn't notice him. But he didn't care just knowing there was a fight to this made him happy. He liked the challenge some dames just made it too easy but his Hermione was a different species than what he was used to he had to up his game._

"_Sirius what's got you so happy?" his godson asked sitting across from him in Grimauld place. "You look like you've been bitten by the love bug!"_

"_Maybe I have," whispered the marauder. _

"_You!" sputtered Harry._

"_And why not?" he asked walking to the sinking to fill a pot for tea Hermione would be getting home in Five minutes and loved a cuppa to relax after a hard day._

"_Who is she?"_

"_I'M HOME!" came a voice from the study. Harry watched as his dogfather's eyes twinkled a little brighter at the sound, he smiled a little bigger then normal and his over body language changed._

"_Well who ever she or maybe he is, I glad" he smirked. Sirius growled at Harry. "Love looks good on you..."_

Hermione stood there barely breathing as silent happy tears slid over her rosy cheeks. The Crowd around her was dancing and laughing having the best time. The banner that had hung above the doorway reading 'Happy Birthday Hermione!' was all of the sudden wrapped around the Brunette witch.

"Fred! George! Let me go!" she yelled. As soon as she had been incarcerated she was free. With a kiss on the cheek from each brother they left to in tangled other party people.

"I'm going to stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop

Baby, scream and shout

I want to sing it on the radio, show it on a video

Baby, leave no doubt

I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about

I love to love you out loud"

Looking Hermione right in the eye as he finished the song.

"Baby, I love to love you out loud

Yeah, I love to love you out loud."

Hermione rushed the stage jumping into the arms of the man she had been in love with for three years now. She was so happy the day she had brought him back through the veil three years ago. Her eyes glittered with tears.

"That was so beautiful." She whispered still wrapped around him. "I love you."

Sirius grinned, " Hey so do I!" and with that they kissed. The crowd cheered and wolf-whistled.

"When did that happen?" Ron asked Harry and Ginny.

"Years ago Ron" his sister giggled.

"Where was I?"

"With me" said Luna popping from out of nowhere wrapping her arm around her husband's middle. The Potter's burst out laughing.

Up on stage, "Thank you for your warm encouragement. I wrote this song with the love my life in mind. She is everything to me, every breath, every heartbeat, and every thought. I can't believe I existed before I met her. So with that…" with the guitar still on his back he bend down to one knee, "Will you, my beautiful Angel, marry a lowly mutt like me?"

"You know you're quite a laugh Mister Black. I think you've got that turned around. You should have asked if a lowly bookworm like me would marry a sex god like you." She smiled. "Well I suppose I should put you out of your misery, yes and thousand times yes."

Sirius jumped from the floor kissing her hard. Letting go he slipped the 2ct princess cut diamond gold band ring on her finger. Laughing in joy, she kissed him again with passion as the room explodes with celebration. As it died down a small voice was heard clear as a bell.

"Daddy what's a sex god? Can I get one?" Bill Weasley's face drained of color.


End file.
